This disclosure relates to the food and liquid delivery system for pacifier. More particularly it concerns with a system of food delivery comprising of pacifier like front attached with a food or liquid content pouch/container in the end.
Traditionally pacifiers comprising a bladder extrusion connected with a stopper and a holding circle at the end used to pacify infants and toddlers.
Food and liquid delivery currently is done using baby bottles, pre-packed food containers and home-made meals.
Further, availability of many baby food products come in a container that need either a utensil to serve or in a pouch that could cause food spill.
Current food delivery systems require monitoring by the caregiver. Sometime overfeeding can occur due to not able to manage how much is being served.
Specifically for toddlers someone has to be running around with them to hold the bottle or the food to be served.
Ergonomics principles are not used in the development of food containers.
There exists a need for alternative method to deliver food and liquid on the go or at home. This invention will allow caregivers to snap or twist a pre-packaged food container or a pouch behind a pacifier. The process of snap or twist will puncture the seal and allow food delivery. Food and liquid will slip down in the mouth with each suckle to satisfy hunger. A safe, hygienic, mess-free, controlled and a timely delivery of food and liquid delivery system for infants and toddlers.